Descendants Medley
by Lilambah
Summary: Each chapter is a drabble based on a Disney song!


**Okay well this is my first fanfic i'm publishing on , and it's for Descendants! I got the idea that I should do series of one shots based on different Disney songs and the first to come to mind was Reflection from Mulan!**

 **Any way, please enjoy... or not! Do what you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these kids, Disney does.**

* * *

Reflection

Mal didn't look in the mirror often. She isn't one to obsess over her looks, but more importantly every time she looked in the glass at her reflection… she never liked what she saw. When she was on the Isle of the Lost she always saw someone who wore leather and a glare that could scare even a bull into submission. But in reality, what was underneath? Mal was just a scared little girl who was terrified of disappointing her mother. She was a girl who tricked herself into thinking she was ruthless and cruel and evil in order to not look weak. She had an entire island who looked on her and expected Mal to be just like her mother. So that's what the reflection staring back at her became. A hardened girl whose exterior hid the fact that she was terrified and truly a soul crying out for help… a soul who wanted to be saved.

On Auradon, people looked at her with not fear like she was used to on the Isle. But with distrust and judgment. Something that Mal wasn't used to. Now the other student were still very much afraid of her, but the fear was also different. They feared her because of what her mother was and did and not for her. The other kids at the school judged her for the same reason and blamed her (especially Audrey) for something her mother did before Mal was even born. They looked at her and expected her to be just like Maleficent before trying to get to know her save for a few. So that's what the reflection in the mirror was once more. When the young girl stared back at herself, she became just that. She decided it was best to be her mom, to prove to them they were right to fear her and to not trust her; things were easier this way you know?

Well that mentality didn't last long. As Mal stood before the mirror, her best friend (when did Evie become her best friend?) looking over her shoulder with a bright proud smile. Not hideous… no… Mal looked beautiful. She didn't look like the girl who was going to punch someone or cast a spell on them at any second just to be mean. For the first time in Mal's life she looked in the mirror and thought… maybe she could be something more then what people claim her to be. Mal looked in the mirror and felt a sense of happiness. She felt like she was where she belonged. Looking pretty and dressed up for a boy she liked… Wait no, no, no, no, she didn't like him… did she? She was just using him to get the wand right? Besides, Ben was under a love potion so whatever happens between them is all fake. But that little fact didn't change the conflict happening in her very soul on what she truly wanted. Did she like this knew face? The confidence radiating from just the simple change in style made her feel like maybe… maybe this wasn't so bad. But deep down, she knew that her mother would never approve and would be very angry at her. Love is weakness is it not?

Mal was more confused than ever before. The events of parents day had gotten the desire to see Auradon be torn down brick by brick was burning inside her again… but at the same time a different flame ignited inside of her. For as long as Mal was alive, she would look in the mirror and see what the world saw her as, and what she was told to be, but looking in the mirror and seeing that new flame burning in her eyes made things so much more confusing. This flame was something that made her want to prove everyone wrong, that the daughter of Maleficent could be something more. To prove to Audrey and her stupid Grandmother that she isn't wicked. She also wanted to prove that her thing with Ben wasn't just some bad girl faze. Mal wanted everyone to know that she truly liked him and that she wanted to go on more dates with him and learn what love really is! The only problem though is that none of his affections were real. Every word was just the potion forcing him to say it. If hypothetically she decided not to go through with taking the wand and released him from the spell, will he still love her when the magic is gone? Or will he run back to Audrey when he realized his "girlfriend" was nothing more than a villain? Looking at herself Mal new the answer was the latter, who could love an ugly beast such as herself?

All of this hit her, and the young teen felt like throwing up. None of this was real; it was all fake and the moment she takes the wand everyone will turn on her, and the Mal's trio of friends will only stay by her side out of fear of Maleficent's wrath. So what's the point anymore! She had no choice but to follow her mother's orders or else she will face the fury.

Mal felt like a coward looking in the mirror. She was a coward and she was weak to her own emotions as a surge of anger spread through her entire body. In Mal's frustration over her helplessness, she picked up a brush and hurled it at the mirror, all the while a choked scream escaping her lips.

"LIES!" Mal cried as she watched the glass shatter and hit the floor. She sunk to her knees as the tears streamed down her cheeks. This wasn't fair! She's only sixteen damn it. Why should she have to make these kinds of choices? Why must she betray people she cared about just to get revenge on people who did wronged her mother before Mal was even born!

The purple hair girl leaned over, with tears still streaming down her face and picked one of the larger shards of the broken mirror cutting her finger in the process. _Shit…_ Mal quickly dropped the shard and quickly brought the wound up to her mouth. The rustic taste of blood filling her mouth as she continued to cry harder. She was a mess but she knew that in the end her mother always got what she wanted, and she had no choice but to just get it over with.

 _Or so she thought._

Mal returned late on the night after the coronation to find the broken mirror in her bathroom still very broken. But with a wave of her hand and small rhyme she was able to repair the shattered glass to be whole once more. She looked at herself in the mirror, the face now staring at her was one of content and happiness. Mal was finally free from her mother and she felt like she could just fly away from the weight that had left her shoulders. But despite all that the young girl new she still had a long life a head of herself. Everyone she meets will try and judge her and tell her who she is; that she isn't "good enough" or that she is too much a villain or like her Maleficent. But as long as she has Ben and her wonderful friends by her side… It won't be so bad.


End file.
